The present disclosure relates to a call informing apparatus, and more particularly, to a call informing apparatus capable of informing a user of reception of an incoming call when it is difficult for the user to recognize the reception of the incoming call due to external environment.
A user generally carries his/her portable terminal such as a cellular phone in his/her pocket, small bag or the like. In this case, since the portable terminal is kept in such an enclosed space, the user does not hear or feel the ring tone or the vibration of the portable terminal often. Also, when a user is in a public transportation such as a subway and a bus, or a workplace exposed to noise, since the sound of the ring tone or the vibration of his/her portable terminal is drowned out by ambient noise or the user is distracted by something else, the user does not answer incoming calls frequently. Particularly, while a user is riding a motorcycle, because of wind noise, ambient noise, engine noise and vibration, it is difficult for the user to recognize the reception of an incoming call.